Assortment of ShinRan love
by twinklepop
Summary: The collection of all levels of emotion between our lovebirds. Chapter 6, edit manga chap 652, what if their conversation not ruined by the crime. "According to my deduction, i suspect what you want to ask and what i want to ask is the same thing"
1. Indoor game

**Title: INDOOR GAME**

**Genre: Romance (slight romance)**

**Rate: T**

**Fandom: Detective Conan**

**Pairing: Kudo/Mouri **

Ran won the karate tournament and Shinichi promised to take her to Tropical Land. They were eager to look forward this awaited date. Both have special feeling for others but neither of them knew the feelings of their partners.

Walking beside her, Shinichi felt confused. Ran deliberately walked happy-go-lucky steps on their way, cheerfully talked giggled, her hands accidentally touched his hands, which made crimson bloom on his cheek . He wanted to hold her hand but afraid of that she could oppose.

They reached indoor game zone, played "Castro speed" together. Shinichi helped Ran get on the motorbike before he settle himself right away behind her. Ran leaned forward a little to reach the gun in the middle, followed by Shinichi also leaned forward to catch the two handle of the vehicle. He felt a bit embarrassed. This is a first time they had been closed like that (maybe there were sometime at their early ages, yet he has never had this feeling). She was so closed between his arms as if he could hold her. His minds seemed attracted by her charming scent, her hair is so smooth like silk...He felt his cheek near by hers, just a small turn he could touched her either cheek by cheek or gave her a quick soft kiss on her lovely cheek... A voice cut off his imagination

"Shinichi! DRIVE! turn left or we 'll crash!"

" Uhm.. Sorry, got it!"

He leaned , bent the motorbike to the left. She leaned along w him on the same vehicle. He stopped thinking ( or somewhat dreaming, imagining), quit letting his minds wander in the 9th cloud, focused on the game they were playing.

" Ran, Shoot! in the corner. Quick, quickly, quickly!" Shinichi shout loudly as the enemy appeared on the screen

"Yeah! Yeah! They die." Ran exclaimed after she targeted successfully

"It serves them right" he giggled

"Hey, Shin , watch out!"

...

They played and spouted happily when chasing after the B.O (of course in the game ;))

Time over and they won the game. "Yeah, we won" Ran shouted cheerfully as she raised both arms in the air , sign of victory. Shinichi stayed still, glared carefully at girl in front of him, he lost his fear and embarrassment , his hand slowly approached her waist softly, don't dare to press tightly or pulled her back closer to him. He hesitated. Ran was stunned for a while as she was aware of Shinichi's hands touching her waist. Her face was tense because of surprise then stretched out a happy smile.

" ..uhm..., let's go, the game is over short while ago. Come to try another game!" Ran whispered in Shinichi's ear. She found hard to force her mouth start to speak. Honestly, she wanted to stay like this longer but they were in public now..., what if friends or acquaints caught them in the act...?

"...hm... right!" said Shinichi with lower voice. He loose his grip, released Ran.

He got off from the motorbike first then holding her hand, his arm played as the supporter giving her balance while she got out from the vehicle. With the eyes looked at the ground, she smiled quietly as she pressed his hand a bit firmly , rose along with his pulling. He glanced at her lovingly, his wish as the beginning had come true: he could hold her hand without her annoyance. He grinned to himself, a wave of satisfaction expand from his hand to the whole body, he felt the fairy smooth skin of her hand against his. They walked quietly, no one said a word. Both wanna enjoyed their first little romance for their life in silence.


	2. To Hurt to Protect

**Title: TO HURT TO PROTECT**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Fandom: Detective Conan**

**Pairing: Kudo/Mouri **

**Summary**: Shinichi Kudo has returned at 17 for good, thank for the successful antidote. Haibara become Shiho too, but because of old habit, Shinichi still calls her Haibara. She stays in Tokyo, works as scientist in Tokyo University and sometimes side by side with Kudo to help him with cases.

Shinichi finally did what he long to do: confess his love with Ran and reveal the truth about Conan. Hopefully, she forgave him and accept to be his girlfriend. Their love has been through a lot of challenges and difficulties since his Conan time. But will they harvest sweet fruit as every fairy tales. Ran just witness what's happening turns into another way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Friday

The sun has ceased in the West, leaving Tokyo with the mixture of the grey and dull while light of the early evening.

The light in a certain Detective Agency doesn't bother to be turned on as the young girl is hurry to pack some food and brings them along when she leaves the house. This Friday isn't the nice weekend for Mouri Ran because the one she is waiting for is busy at the police station. Her boyfriend – Kudo Shinichi once again involved in a case at hand so he is unable to come back home as they planned. It has been the fifth time in the week. Monday he practiced soccer and missed a date with her. Tuesday he came late because he nearly forgot about it. Wednesday he went for a case so he couldn't try her first-attempt raspberry cookies made for him. Thursday he made her wait as he chased after a suspicious guy while being with her at Tropical Land (hopefully he hadn't been shrunken).

To her, there is nothing different between her childhood friend and now-boyfriend. Everything stays the same before and after he returned as 17 again, even when he did confess his love for her. She forgave him for lying about Conan. Ran knows that he always put priority on solving cases. Shinichi devotes all energy and effort for working. Who understand his passion of becoming Sherlock Holmes of 20th century more than Ran. Obviously, she was not on the top of his list because he always put himself after community, take care injuries victims, protect innocent people and giving justice for others. Thus, his list is already long when it comes to her name. That's why she hardly has a chance to spend time with him. And just recently, Ran received a call from Shinichi told her that for her safety, he might lose contact with her as he was on a really dicey case. She doesn't blame him for that, conversely; that she loves about him, her detective otaku-deduction prince. It just makes she care more of him as he always ignore taking care of himself. She rushes for the police station, gives him some handmade tamaki so he can enjoy the fresh food when it has just come out of the stove. She is going to hit the Tokyo hall when the scene caught her eyes prevent her from stepping further.

###

"This time she might come after you, Haibara"

"I'm not afraid because I have you here" Haibara winked, made the young man beside her smile "but I feel that she not after us…"

"Huh?"

"She targets the one you love, Kudo" she stated the matter of fact without shrugging her shoulders.

"Ran? Why…? She doesn't know…"

"Yes, she does know, Kudo. She wants you to suffer the loss of love as she had."

Shinichi went quiet, he thinks hard how to protect Ran, is contact disconnection enough to protect her or he has to come up with other plan.

"Don't worry, Kudo. I'm always by your side. Everything will be fine" she reach for his hands, squeezed it gently to assure him.

He returns her belief by a confident look into her eyes "Yeah, together we can do it again", their forehead nearly met as they spread courage, support to each other.

Shinichi's eyes refocus on the hall around them. Tokyo hall is covered with green environment, a park full of trees, shrubs and bushes. Behind a sycamore, a familiar face looks at him. He catches a pair of blue eyes of the girl he loves and gets lost in them. Everything around him lost all its relevance, he just can't tear his eyes from hers. He just wanna rush there and has her in his arms but the situation at hand makes him to take into consideration whether to express emotion to his girlfriend or not. Life's getting unfair for a detective.

"Kudo san …" a voice disturbs his thought and when he turns back to the sycamore tree, she has gone.

_Ran _

Why is it? Why is that so? She was keep away from him. He hid many secrets from her, but Haibara…she stays by his side all the time even through back to Conan

Irony enough. She always thinks of him the first but she never in his first thought. He willing hurt her feelings to conceal his secret while he shared everything with Haibara who he believed to help him overcome every obstacle.

Haibara is far away better than her, proper match with him. Why he choose her –his old childhood friend over his intelligent partner? Because he feel pity for her? unwanted by everyone. Because she always the follower, he the commander?

The thought keeps whirling around in her head, knocks out her rational mind, lead her running non-stop deeper deeper into the green forest without her knowing.

The doubt itself wrist her heart inside now it become truth. She doubts it but she not ready to accept the bitter truth

xxxx

Ran continues running, racing until her feet become weary and cannot step anymore. Her arms reach for a sycamore to support her fatigued body. Unknown to Ran, there is a figure following her into the forest. Take advantage while she's managing to catch her breath, he wraps his arms gently around her waist, pulled her backward. Ran hasn't had time to react as a sweet voice whispers in her ear.

"It's me" Shinichi whispers, kissing her, a pair of soft lips slightly brushes against her shoulder.

Shinichi knows how to reassure the girl in his arms. She's strong, brave as the Karate Champion yet so soft, vulnerable in his sweet embrace. He breathes her deeply, let the scent of lavender and orchid overwhelm him. His lips form a smile as he feels Ran relax against him.

Ran closes her eyes; simply enjoy his aroma, the mixture of timber wood and lavender, the unique scent of her beloved Shinichi.

"I miss you badly… Ran" he baths her neck with brimful of kisses. His lips slightly part, stroke her skin softly as feather touches. Creating sensation on the girl, she unconsciously tilts her head aside for him better access.

"b-but... you said…" Ran gasps between his kisses "we shouldn't …"

"We're safe in the dark, Ran " said Shinichi seductively, the top of his nose traces a line from her jaw, down her neck, clavicle and all the way up to her cheek, rubs against the corner of her lips gently, ask her to turn so he can capture her mouth.

Her lips felt like a sweet ripe cherry for him. It's so soft, moist and intoxicating. All the emotion was restrained as every minute without her, now has chance to break free in the kisses he devotes for her. The passion grow from tenderly to violently, searing and fervently. It goes on until his lungs give up and he hardly tears himself away from her. His head rest peacefully against her shoulder blade.

Emotion dominates him; the remainder of logic was put in a sentence before it leaves him completely

"You shouldn't be here. It 's so dangerous" his breath plays across her neck, make Ran shivers a little bit.

She slowly opens her eyes, comprehends his words before let out a heavy sigh. "Dangerous,... "

"Shinichi … why I'm always get in danger whenever I 'm with you?" her voice was soft and low, he can't deduce because of tiredness or anger

'Ran' He doesn't know what else to say, what on her mind and what in her strange tone. Why can't _we_ just stay like this and enjoy the moment?

"So the safest place you suggest me is…." She left the sentence in middle for him to complete but

"Get far away from you? Is it what you wanna say?" she went on

_No, Ran, it's not _

She flee away from him, swiftly and mercilessly, leaving him dumbfounded, bewildered standing there look after her running off deeper into the forest. He is a status of shrew and intellectual but sometimes he clueless to grasp the changing in his girlfriend's sensation. It takes him a few minutes later to put his feet on his neck to chase after her.

xxxxx

The door slams shut in front of his face. Shinichi is one step slower than Ran.

It's locked. It time to switch on the detective mode.

Shinichi goes around the house, tried to find any windows, any back door, any space or any entrance to get in. Nothing . He looks around for any tools, equipment, methods or any trick and plan to enter. Nothing. Only this damn door claims the only entry.

He thinks hard, refuse to give in.

"Kudo kun why are you here? You supposed to be with…," asks Takegi

"Ran's inside."

Takegi decided not to tell or ask anything as he watched Shinichi's face darken, focus fully on the door. He just says what necessary "Do you see anyone around here? We follow Vermouth and lost her sign…"

"She might be with Ran inside, help me find something to strike this damn door" Shinichi orders

Takegi and the whole team fall in silence.

They try but nothing generated. If there anything, Shinichi has come out first.

Therefore, everyone can just stand there, watching Shinichi struggle in vain to crash the door.

He continually punches on to the hard metal until his mind gone mad at nothings can do; he only has his words to beg her.

"Ran get out of there. It's dangerous. The criminal may be in there." He repeats himself, clueless about why she storm away from him. Damn him, why he just stick to the only raw truth.

"Dangerous! Always like that. There's no danger here. It's all your imagination to push me away from you"

_Baka Ran what are you saying?_ Normally, he would scream back at her like that, like every their usual argument but this time he just blurts out:

"NO, Ran please hear me…."

"I don't wanna hear any excuse."

"Ran I…"

She doesn't let him finish, she refuses to listen, she goes on accusing of not care about her, not wanna be with her. All the hidden pains, all the accumulated hurts, all the unspoken restraints that have been throbbing her heart, she can't hold back anymore, let it flow out, ignore all his attempt to break inside, all his pleading for her to listen. All the emotions burst out of her control, so fiercely so intensively that she slip out the question although she knows it might hurt him

"Why do you say you love me?"

Silence

_Ran What? _She questions his feelings for her. What is more obvious than that he loves her? Just the thought of living without her scares him out of death.

"Because IT'S THE TRUTH, THE ONLY ONE truth"

"No, You Liar "

"Ran please Believe Me "

Silence

"If you hate me that much, if you wanna punish me, get out here and beat me up. I'll stay; use all your karate skills on me. Ran, OPEN the door."

"You will stay for me…?"

"Yes"

"… to beat you black and blue?"

"YES !"

"How about's your case?" He cant bear it anymore. She just delays to open that door and asks him silly question.

"I DON'T CARE. I just NEED YOU right HERE with me. OPEN the door. RAN"

_Crack _the door open. A young woman comes out. Here is his lady who he was desperately separated by the obdurate solid steel door. The girl he loves to see, longing to have her in his arms ;to remove all the suspiciousness she has in him, to erase all the pains he unaware caused for her. But he doesn't move, not react at all. She's here, only a few steps away but unreachable. She might disappear into another world. Just one-step toward her, he could push her away from him forever. Ran is standing in front of him: being trapped in a tighten grip of a strong arms across her shoulders and a gun attach to her neck.

_Vermouth had her _

" Well, well…. so great, I got the girl of the Great detective of the East." Vermouth smirks satisfied with her victory capturing Ran.

"What do you want me to do with your sweetheart, Silver Bullet?"

Silence

He looks at Ran, look at her terrified face

_What should I do?_ _Why is Ran, out of all people?_ His mind automatically provides the answer '_Because Ran is the one you love'_. … _God, she has done nothing wrong? 'Vermouth wanna get revenge on you for her lost love'_.

"Sorry Angel, you are so generous but gullible. Why you leave your handsome detective and fall in my trap?"

"You got it wrong, Vermouth. She's not my girlfriend". His eyes never left hers, _his precious angel_. Their eyes locks for a moment seem like eternity, Shinichi knows himself hurting Ran but he has no choice. His face is cold as ice; show no emotion at all, just like a gorgeous statue. The pain imprinted in his look for her. It seems like kill him inside, cost him much energy to say the next sentence

"Do you think love is the high price for waiting?"

Ran's eyes wide open. She doesn't believe in what she is hearing although she doubts his feelings for her. Now that what she worries, suspicious are right but she never expect that he says it out loud cruelly like that. _Love is the price for waiting? He thinks it that way? _He is the one who ask her to wait for him and he is the first one to confess he loves her. Is she the one who asking for? No. _So all the touches, the kisses are not real? All the times she has been cheated, back to Conan fiasco and now. _TWICE. It's too much for her to handle. She burst out in tears, loses control of her action. Ran reacts violently out of the Vermouth's grip (Vermouth gets shock as well so her grip on Ran looser and let the girl out without any attempt to hold her back). She launches toward Shinichi- who is walking deliberately toward her without Vermouth's notice. Ran nearly reaches Shinichi, just an arm's length. It's a proper distance for her.

Ran tats Shinichi. Hard, on the cheeks.

Shinichi hugs her. Closely to his heart.

His arms quickly fling out to gather Ran into a tight but gentle embrace. He swings her around so swiftly that Ran has to time push out as she hear his tremble yet sweet voice whispering in her ears

"You safe" he relieves as if he has just withdraw a hundred ton of steel on his shoulders. "I'm afraid I cant be able to hold you again." He sighs contentedly then breathes her deeply, let her scent whirling above his mind "Sorry Ran, it's the one way to get you back". Ran's eyes wide open, again . Shock.

Her palms curl into fists now stretch out, lay on his chest. He just takes the ground under her feet. Moment ago she felt like the ground broke down and sallow her deep down to the hard core of the Earth and just now his word leverage her up to top of the world again.

"She _wants_ you Ran. She knows you're my everything, the most loss, the most suffer… without you. That's why I have to protect you at any rate, Ran. Sorry I'm so selfish that all the time I hurt your feeling"

She cries. Her thought goes wrong again. He thought protect her is his own sake. She buries her face in his chest, her hands crawls up and circle around his neck as he tighten his grip on her.

One hand covers her ear; gently guides her face to hide at the crook of his neck. Burying his face in her hair, Shinichi kisses her forehead, temple and head. His breath plays to the side of her face, like a breeze with cool air on her burning cheek. All her pains are fade away gradually along with his touches. Ran close her eyes, simply too happy to finally get back to the safe nest in his secure embrace. While surroundings them people rush and run to arrest the criminal. She feels herself in safety among the chaos, peaceful under the storm.

Noise

"Ran… please believe every word I say… I love you" he pulls her closer until it can't be any closer.

_Shinichi _

"... endlessly . Even …even death tear us apart I won't stop loving you" his arms around her become tense, solid as iron steel. Unbreakable.

_Shinichi _

Before He never told her like that. Cliché and cheesy words is not his speech. Why? His breath descends to nearly zero point like the sky without wind. Something strange in his tone. Ran feels his head fall on her shoulder. Queer. She opens her eyes look over her shoulders: satisfied Vermouth grinning madly just descends the arm holding the gun, which formerly aims to Shinichi.

_NO _

Why? She just got him back. She just gets to cloud 9 now God push her down to hell 18. Cruel. The rise and fall of her fate just happen within a second.

Tell her

Tell him

Is there any way that he can show his love without dying for her?

###

Haido Central Hospital

Beep beep beep

The evenly sounds from the heart monitor implies a life of a person was saved.

The eyes open slowly. Blink, it has to get used to the source of light after covered in dark for several days.

Shinichi manages to sit up on the hospital bed. His back leans against the bed's wall. He gradually takes into his surroundings. Everything is white. It is the same thing he saw as last time he's in the hospital, except one thing that she stayed closer by his side. Just a little reach, his hand strokes over her hair. His palm slides softly on the smooth surface. His fingers dances, laces into the silky threads. Shinichi tucks a lost strand behind her ear, revealing her creamy pink cheek. The back of his palm glides down on the cold skin of her cheek. He just cant stop staring at her, his cherished girl who he once thought never be with him again. She looks like cherub when sleeping. Her closed eye-lids…

The voice of a young woman catches his notice

" Shin- chan, you're awake"

"Mom…" blushing Shinichi tried to hide his embarrassment. His Mom never come in the right time, one of his hands still tangles in her hair

"You don't know Shin-chan, how difficult we got her out of your grip back then"

"Mom…"

"Why you hold on her so tightly?"

No longer hold on the talking person, his eyes now transfer to Ran again. Keep his head down cannot conceal the red crimson strongly invade on both his cheeks, he recalls the only one thought he had in mind at that time

"Knowing that I couldn't live any longer, I just wanna hold her …with every second I'm still alive"

The end

Finally, I can finish the story…happily!

What do you think?

Review please!

Love all of you, ^^

Thank for reading.


	3. Oh these conversation

**Title: OH THESE CONVERSATION **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Fandom: Detective Conan**

**Themes: B.O crash down**

**Pairing: Kudo/Mouri **

Shinichi ran as fast as he could to Detective Agency, to surprise his childhood friend on his amazing comeback. He finally returned to her for good, as Kudo Shinichi. He finally fulfills his promise to her, being to stay with her as adult form after long time for both waiting.

"Hey Ran"

"Hey Shinichi" -She greeted him _casually. _Well he took a back, not he surprised her but she surprised him_. _Ran's still busy organize the paper on the desk

"Hm,… Ran I have finish the tough case I'll stay with you for good"

"Really? Is that true?" she turned to face him. This time he really got her attention. She flash him a graceful smiles at him. Her eyes brightened, beam at him with gaiety.

"Yeah!" She would run to him wrap her arm around his neck, burst out in joy as she miss him as much as he miss her.

All his imagination went too far from the reality.

"That's great. Good news to hear!" Ran simply stated. Shinichi …

" I think you will miss the important time of my life like the last one"

" I'm sorry. I… Your important time in life?"

"Yeah, you come back just in time to attend my wedding party"

_What?_ Shinichi gasped, shocked. What happens? What's she saying? He cant understand

"Who?"

"Dr. Araide . You haven't known him. Well you guys will get know each other at the wedding"

"Dr. Araide , he is working for Tokyo hospital at the same time at our Teitan high"

"So you know him"

"Do u love him Ran"

"What kind of question is that, Shinichi. If not ,why I marry him"

"But you promise me that …."

"I promise to wait for you, like you also promise to come back soon but u never show up"

"I come back now … for good I never leave u again"

"Too late I'm tired of waiting now. You have missed all the important milestone in my life: graduation, first time study aboard…. Luckily not this one"

"I'm sorry but I'll made up for that"

"Nothing can compensate"

"IS there anything I can do for u to hold back the wedding"

"No"

"If I say I love you, will you change your mind?"

"You never say that and I never change my mind"

"I love you Ran, so much more than …anyone else in this world"

"You… It won't work Shinichi"

Silence. Ran continued

"If I reject you, will you stop loving me and take back what you have said?"

"I always love you Ran"

"But Shinichi, I'm going to get married"

"Nothing gonna change …my love for you …even yourself". He found this way cliché and classic but it definitely true to express his feeling now

"You will regret"

He smiles

"Does it mean you wait for me?"

"NO. I never wait for u to divorce. I always wish you have happiness."

"Thank you"

"Ran… can we still be friend?"

"I think it's fine."

xxxxx

Shinichi

_I love her enough to let her go._

"_I never want to see her cry anymore even if it means I no longer exist in her heart_ " Shinichi have prepare to handle this tragic drama when he was in Conan just one thing he doesn't believe that he still in the same situation when he's in Kudo Shinichi form .

Fate surely cruel for talent


	4. When the light went out

Hello everyone,

Today is a good day for me so I decided to post a one-shot , it really fit with my mood, hehe ^^ I just typed it for the whole night, cant hold it back. Don't wanna let today wiped away ==))

The content is my whole idea but when finding a title for this one-shot I found that same song of 5ive really suits it so here you go

**Title: WHEN THE LIGHT WENT OUT **

"Hey hey, it's not Shinichi's turn." Sonoko yelled at me

"Don't try to save your husband" Henji burst out

"He's not my…" said me wearily and soon be cut off

"Isn't it 2 months later, you two get married?" Makoto stated with half moon eye

"You should get used to it, Ran" Kazuha reminded and smile broadly at me

Everyone has solid reasons against me. I didn't have a chance to defense myself even with a sentence. So I turned to my only supporter -the only one hadn't said a word yet. He eyes fell upon me lovingly. I can only give him a sheepish smile as return. More expected, his replying smile wiped all embarrassments and filled my heart with warmth and elation. I didn't know why throughout all the times, all those years being together even until now when I become his fiancée, Shinichi's only gestures still made my heart bouncing. We shared a lovely glance the last moment before returning to the game.

Shinichi picked another card, accumulating to a bundle of them in his hand. It was a bad signal. Bad bad bad !

Well, I haven't mentioned that we were in Kudo mansion, on the open submit for a celebration. Celebrate for the last period we were single before getting married because married life associates with new task and so many responsibility that we don't have plenty of time spending with friends. That's why Henji, Kazuha, Sonoko, Makoto insist on a party before our wedding. After having a fest dinner, Makoto suggested playing card. I had no problem with it because I always win this game but my fiancée had. Shinichi seemed to have bad luck today. I wouldn't have help him if there weren't the nonsense rule: the winner have to kiss the loser and it had to last 15 second no less (but appreciate more).Although we nearly get married, I still felt uncomfortable to kiss him in public. In my opinion, it was sweet moment of a couple and they should enjoy it in private.

But it had been three times we locked lips in front of our friends and every time we exceeded 15 seconds.

After the first one, Kazuha whispers in my ear and I knew that we hadn't cared about time. I scanned around my friends and found that they all had playing- knowing grin on their faces. My face blushed and my cheek burning. Turned to my fiancée, I saw his red face peeked at me tenderly before turning away. I promised myself next time (if any) I would control the time and… but as his lips pressed gently against mine. Passion and desire radiated my body. His fingers ran through my skin. My mind flew away and I could only part my lips to welcome his tongue enter.

Right now, I was trying to prevent the forth times happen.

Then conflict started in my mind. I had already won this game so if he didn't lose I would kiss another? If it was Kazuha or Sonoko, there wouldn't be big deal but if the loser is one of the boys, Henji or Makoto? Ack, the situation was getting worse. Dilemma: whether I should help him or just let the game continue as it was.

I sat there beside my fiancée-Shinichi. I voluntarily leaned against his shoulder, did nothing, and enjoyed the feeling of him beside me.

The game over and Shinichi came last. What happen will happen. My chin still on his shoulder, I sighed and looked at him to delay our "punishment"

"Ran, if you have problem with kissing, we can change the rule" Thank Sonolo, she may be saw my unwilling –reluctant face _before_, just before we "executed the punishment".

"Yeah" I agreed at once.

"You have given up challenge so we need the truth to compensate"

" Huh? The truth? What do you wanna know, Sonoko?"

All of friends flashed other a knowing smirk and Sonoko represented the will of all 4 continued "Tell us, what happened yesterday"

"Yesterday?"

"Yesterday, Ran. When you came to Kudo house. Aunt Yukiko said Shinichi locked himself in his room for whole week, no one can make him out. But after you come to him, he recharges his battery again" Henji says cheerfully.

"Mom said that?" I couldn't help but asked.

"Don't worry Ran. You aren't doing it alone" Sokono assured me, then turned to the man next to me "Shinichi, due to this change relates to you, do you wanna change this rule?"

"Of course, I'll tell the story with her"

What? Shinichi… Why? It's weird. Shinichi never likes talking too much, especially about our affair. Now it's the first sentence he spoke today and it turned out like this. Even him didn't support me but join them against me, against _us_. Sometime I cant believe my fiancée. I cant understand him.

"Ran, c'mon. You'll start first or you'd like to tell the last part?" I cant believe in my ear. He spoke to me in a sweet sexy voice. Blush covered my cheeks as he emphasized the word 'last part'.

000

Black, Dark and dullness

"That 's what I felt when opening the door" Ran slowly began the story.

000

The dark surrounding seemed to sallow her inside its dullness and tedium, as if But she remain calm and fearless because it was the room of Kudo Shinichi- her best friend now become boyfriend. Just stepping at the threshold, opening the door, she was welcomed by a soft scent of sandalwood and patchouli. Let the familiar scent twiddle up to her. Ran deliberately sought for the switch.

"Don't, Ran…" a soft whisper

"Shinichi …Why… Where are you?"

Something warm crept inside her heart as his voice reached her but she had not seen him yet. Curse the darkness. Her head swayed back and forth, tried in desperate to find him in the dark.

"Shinichi, Where..?"

Suddenly, a hand grasped hers, pulled Ran closer in swift but gentle movement. She turned around in surprise and fell softly in his embrace. Only an inch away, her face met his. The only light coming from the sky, through the window bathed the room with its faint and graceful beam. One hand still intertwined in her fingers, the other hand raise to tuck a stray strand behind her ear. Ran leaned to his touch as his palm stroke her cheek kindly. His eyes couldn't tear from hers. The moonlights reflect on her divine visage, highlight its gorgeous pattern in virtual illumination. Ran was just amazing beauty. Shinichi was hypnotized by her celestial. Just respond to his heart plea, he bent down to kiss her. Her eye still shut open out of surprise. Even in the dark, his lips able to catch hers, caress it slowly until slightly parted her lips, allowed him to access inside. Shinichi enjoyed the journey in her mouth like he walking on the familiar path many times but every time he still keep the earnest desire to discover it as the first time.

Life doesn't always nicely obey human arrangement. He had to postpone the adventure for the need of oxygen. Ran did the same, try to catch her breath. She still suffered the blissful tremor from his abrupt action. Shinichi smiled when he felt her breath playing across his neck. Lovingly look at the panting Ran, he resume his journey. Starting from her cheek, his lips brushed softly again her skin, traced along her jaw, rested at the joint under her ear. He inhaled a deep breath of her scent, the passion of orchid lemon and jasmine always drive him crazy. Licking her earlobe before biting it adoringly, he whispered in her ear, "I love you". Aroused by his masculine and sensual voice, Ran could not restrain a groan of pleasure and she could felt Shinichi's smile pressing on her neck, lightly like feather touch.

….

000

" I tried to talked to him, explained that everything 's OK and.."

"Stop Ran, you're going around and around for 15 minutes" whined Sonoko impatiently

"Me…? I…" I stumbled, trying to sound as innocent as possible. OMG, I am trying to prolong the long the story, threw in here and there and left out the _unnecessary_ parts.

"I have to agree, Ran chan" said Kazuha slowly in tired voice. She seemed more patient than Sonoko. "You just told his problem, the reasons why he got his problem and the effects of it on his parents."

"Neechan, haven't got the main yet" Henji supported Kazuha

My eyes just darted around every faces, finding any hint my friends get bored with my story and get away for us. His eyes met mine and I smiles at him, my plan almost succeeded when Makoto elbowed Shinichi

"Kudo, tell us the _last part_ quickly"

"Yeah, Kudo, you're braver than her, speak it out!" Henji excited

I surprised as the events twisted against my favor, buried my face in his chest, hid my tomato face and beet red cheeks.

His arms gently squeezed my waist, brought me closer to him. I felt his kiss tenderly on my head.

_He'll keep our secret. _

A/N: I left the last part concealed, to let your imagination soar up hehe . evil laugh

Actually, I am not good at steamy and erotic scene so I wish you guys could help me.

Thank for reading!

I'd appreciate if you give me some time to review!

With love,

Twinklepop


	5. Don't do it again

**Title: Don't do it again**

**Genre: Romance (little bit cheesy)**

**Summary: Intentionally or not, she torture him.**

The sun had shrunk into the sea, only a faint yellow light blurry at the horizon. The sky became grey, dreary without the warmth of the sun like the languid coat cast over her mood without the presence of him. Ran just stayed there, staring at the lifeless scene before her sight. It genuinely reflected what she felt inside, empty and lonely. She didn't know how long has she been sitting there, hours and hours or more, not bother the gusty wind scratching her skin or the sand wiping her face. Her thin silk cape couldn't brace her from the fierce nature.

000

Shinichi's speeding through the highway. His mind concentrated hard on the road ahead, wishing desperately he could fly to her right now. He knew he shouldn't have let her go alone. He shouldn't have listened to her. He shouldn't have stayed for the case. He shouldn't have cared for the screaming sound. He shouldn't have…. He should have gasped her hand tighter. He should have refused to help the police. He should have insisted to escort her home. He should have forced her to stay with him.

He did sense something wicked behind that week smile. She persisted he had to stay although he begged her for a reason fooling them so he can accompany her. He looked at her with pleading eyes but she just replied, "I'll head off first".

Shinichi didn't believed in his ear. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. His mind became clogged and bewildered. His eyes were longing for her. His grip on her tightened pulled her closer, "Ran…"

She kissed him and detangled his hand at the same time. It caught him off guard and stood there dumbfound, clueless what 'going on. "See you later". His eyes still glued to her figure until she was out of sight, unaware of the relieved sight of the police at the background.

Damn it! They are in vacation. Anniversary for 1000 days together in their relationship.

000

After spinning restlessly all the way to the Palace Palm, Shinichi running at thunder speed through the staircase to the fifth storey as he was impatient to wait for the lift. How baka he is sometime? But no one can blame him since he was driven insane by the woman he loved.

"RAN!" he flung the door open. Stepping inside searching for her, not mind the door thud shut behind his back. He scanned the living room, the kitchen. She nowhere to be found. The fact that murder dropped down his foot casually gave him uneasy feelings when she wasn't there where he wanted to see her the most. Shinichi stepped further into the presidential suit. The turbulent wind greeted him when he halt at the bedroom door. He knew where to find his love. On the spacious balcony, abundant wind and plentiful of fog, Shinichi threw himself over Ran's delicate form.

"God…Ran"

Its freezing cold hit him awestruck. He quickly lifted her up, cuddled her against his chest and carried her inside the room.

"Why are you staying here so long?"

He gently settled on the puffy bed, carefully place her secure on his lap, before pull the thick feather quilt covered them both. _Ran_. Place a soft kiss on her forehead, he let her head nest against his wide shoulder. He didn't questioned her utter silence. Maybe he knew it. He could felt it from the turmoil boiling inside him when she left him.

His hands promptly stroke over her body, attempt to raise the surface temperature. When his warm fingers made contact with her cool skin, an electrifying chill ran from his fingertip to the nape of his neck. He didn't care how himself shiver from the coldness radiant from her. Touching her skin was like an active wire right now. He pressed her chest against his firm warm one, did not care much as the cold penetrate his own system. His heart contracted as if it shrunk into deep frosty water. _Why she was so careless of herself?_

His grip on her got more secured as he felt she delved further into his embrace. His head found a comfortable spot at the end of her shoulder. Shinichi tenderly brushed his lips against her skin. His robust arms wrapped firmly around her small waist, eliminated any space between them. Shinichi half- closed his eyes, just heard her even breathing, felt her heartbeat just above his hands, simply enjoyed the bliss of having her in his arms. This was not the first time, he held her like that. His mind simply registered she was there with him. And his heart assured that she always loved him. That was enough. This was became his habit now, perhaps it had developed since his early childhood, when she usually clung to his arm in fear and he held her back to assert he could protect her. Until now when they were a couple, she still was his sole comfort and personal rehab. Whenever holding her, all the rage and hindrance faded away, replaced with a peaceful mind and a full-love heart. They just stayed like this, ignored the clock tickle. Without any word spoken, they still understood the undying love, ardent passion and mutual belongings felt for each other.

Ran was far more content in his arms, engulfed in his familiar scent. The silence enclosed her nimbly, only the movement of the vein beneath his neck audible to her, then she realised her cold had been gotten into him. Her body became warmer as it took in the heat from his.

"Shin-" she murmured

"Ran?"He whispered softly. His rich deep voice called her name lovingly. She moved a little, looked up at him. Her bright eyes met his loving gaze. Unable to resist the serene and glory of her eyes, Shinichi lean in and surprised her with a kiss. He was desperate to feel her soft lips, desperate to taste its sweetness and desperate to show his love for her.

"Were you mad at me?"

"Hmm-"

He kissed her head. His hand stroked her chocolate brown locks. His nose buried in her hair. He kissed her again, in an attempt to make her understand.

"Don't -"He breathed by her ear

"Huh…?"

"Don't,… just don't" his lips moving against her neck

"Shin…?"

"Don't do it again" he latched her lips with his.

000

Perhaps, Ran was the only one who did not aware that how she important to him. She was his biggest weakness. She was the reason make him fear, make him worry, make him panic, make him hesitate and make him irrational. He could go through all those pains, physical torture, and natural turmoil but do not touch his precious Ran even Ran herself.


	6. Edit What they really wanna say

**Title:** What they really want to say (chapter 652 remade)

**Genre**: Romance

**Themes**: Confession, Remade

**Summary:** This is my version of Manga chapter 652 "What she really wants to ask?"

**A/N: Spoiler alert, some conversation will be reorder. Enjoy **

==/==

Ran's eyes followed the silhouette of her detective gradually disappeared in the dark.

Shinichi is leaving again

Before her head formulated any wise course of action, her feet dragged her chased after him. She caught him, in a light tug on his back. Her hand clutched the fabric of his shirt, _tightened _as the time goes by,_ shivered _as he hasn't turned to look at her. Ran scared, frightened and terrified at the prospect that he abandon her again. But the one she want to retain the most seemed did not take notice of her…

"It's not just only you…"

He still had his head forward while his eyes downcast at the ground

"…?"

"…I also have something to say and ask as well…"

A lovely shade of crimson found its way on her cheeks

"So please wait for me" __

His sedate eyes gazed deeply into her dazed ones, pleading. Her face flushed harder as he kept staring at her without attention to stop.

"Shinichi…"

He has so many things to talk but unable to voice them in words.

_Can you see the love in my eyes?_

_Can you hear the whisper in the air?_

_Can you tell my heart made for you? _

_Ran_

_Do you feel the same?_

"But according to my deduction, I suspect that what you want to ask and what I want to ask is the same thing"

Her face blushed even more as if granted him a positive answer. The scarlet blush on her skin tempted him to feel it on his lips.

###000###

"So… what was the thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"Nothing in particular, I just want to say 'thank you'… […]… you were the one that treat my wound right?"

"Yeah, there's first-aid box in this mountain hunt"

Ran sat uneasily at the end of the back seat. Her body slightly pressed together as if to hide from embarrassment.

"You didn't …see it, right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean when you were treating my wound…"

"Ah…, when I put a bandage around your thigh, a white one in my sight for a second"

"AAAHHH you saw it. You're the worst!"

"Baroou, I saw it not because I wanted to, it's visible on its own"

….

Their argument stopped as Kazuha offered to switch place but Ran refused. The couple was too embarrassed to confront each other right now. Both of them turned their heads to opposite direction but in the corner of their eyes, they still watched over each other. Shinichi and Ran remained silence for the rest of drive until the car driven into the parking slot. Both teenagers didn't aware that the engine had been turned off and the vehicle had stopped. Neither of them made any move or intention to leave, still too busy following their own thoughts.

However, their comfortable silence was torn apart cruelly by an irritating Kansai-ben shout.

"Kudo, will you _please_ let Kazuha get off the car?"

Shinichi jumped off by the annoying Hattori but he had to be thankful as it brought him back to reality. He turned to murmur a sheepish "sorry" to Kazuha but met Ran's gaze. Their eyes locked for the brief moment by chance then quickly turned away on purpose.

Kazuha nimbly diagnosed the alarmed situation and the signal the demure lovebirds sent silently to each other. She swiftly reached Ran's door and faked a panic voice

"Don't move Ran-chan. You're in no condition to walk. Your legs is bleeding heavily"

As expected, the statement successfully serve its effect, the Great detective of the East hurriedly rushed to his lady's side, baffled knelt down and scoop her up "I carry you home"

The Kansai couple exchanged a knowing smirk. Kazuha had her hand over her mouth; couldn't held laughing and eventually ruin the romance of her best friends. But Heiji determined to tease the blushing detective, "Not too soon Kudo,…" Shinichi's face heated to the very attractive shade of red "not before you put a ring on her hand."

The poor detective ignored them, too occupied with the girl in his arm. Frantically but carefully, Shinichi jogged toward the mansion.

/Shinichi/

A surge of adrenalin flooded over his veins as he felt Ran snuggled closer to him. He felt Ran's tremble hand on the fabric of his shirt. Her cheek slightly brushed against his chest. Her hot breath tickled his neck shamelessly. His body like went on strike, ready to knock him down on his knees. His brain couldn't think of anything beside elated with the fact that she was in his arm. How many times he had wished Conan's arm be large enough to hug her like this. How long had he craved to be by her side as Shinichi? His heartbeat stroked fervently inside his cage rib. Her scent was driving him crazy. It penetrated his nasal system, whirled up through the septum and assembled in the frontal sinuses, taunted his self-compose insanely.

Finally, he spotted the couch in the middle of the room after it seemed like eternity for him struggling between reality and fantasy throughout the path leading into the mansion. Shinichi gently placed Ran on the couch. He was too focused on being tender with her so his mind didn't notice that his hand slightly pressed her knees.

"Ouch"

"Gome, Ran" her name slips out the tip of his tongue. Unconsciously, he leant in and planted a kiss on her temple. Ran froze at the contact. She stayed numb until Shinichi settled down on the couch beside her.

They looked at everything, everywhere around the foyer, but averted each other gazes until both pair of eyes came back and rested on the same spot ahead of them, the TV set. Shinichi wistfully compelled the silence request, reached out for the remote and turned on the dull black object. Now the TV luckily obtained the uttermost attention of both teenagers although it just played a sheepish excuse for our vernal couple to stay together in an awkward closeness.

Shinichi just stared blankly at the screen. It is highly doubt that he was watching it as he kept a straight face even though the cracking-up comedy was on. He couldn't help but smiled broadly as the joyful sound of her giggle reached his ears. Shinichi stared at Ran, looked how the giggle made her body slightly shaking, her shoulders nimbly strengthened up, her brown blocks cascaded her face. He wanted to reach out and tucked these strand of hair neatly behind her ears.

Ran stopped giggling as she felt his tender stare on her. She attempted to ignore it and to focus on the TV instead, but the task became harder and harder as she felt the heat radiant ardently on her skin. Shinichi literarily burnt her cheeks with his eyes.

Shinichi noticed her change in her composure, immediately divert his eyes away after realizing that he had been caught. Embarrassment pumped up his mind, misled his brain's function. His clumsy hand could not keep anything stable and the remote plumped thud on the floor. Jumped off at the sudden noise, they quickly descent without thinking and their hands met on the innocent object on the tile. Shinichi made a move and determined not to let go of her hand. Her soft hand trapped between his robust palm and the remoter. Her smooth skin slid against his own. Cool from the temperature, velvet from the texture and sensual from the feeling. He grasped her hand and placed it neatly in the small space between them on the couch.

Ran quietly let her hand obediently nestle in his. Shinichi had done the breakthrough for both of them, crushed down all barriers, shyness wall between them and Ran had to be grateful for his gentlemen act. The warmth from his skin covered her hands completely, stem from her fingertips and spread widely over her. But Ran couldn't overcome her shyness completely as she unable to bring her eyes to meet his concerned one.

"Ran…"

She didn't respond.

"Is it_ all_ what you wanna ask me?" He softly placed their laced hands on her bare thigh, just a few inches above her knees.

Silence

"I…" she managed to answer.

Pause

He waited

…

"Don't you have anything to tell me either?"

Ran changed her mind and countered back with a question.

"I…"

It was turn Shinichi puzzled.

"I…" Shinichi stammered

Silence

But Ran didn't wait

"Never mind, me either, it's just excuse to make you stay. You haven't show up for a while"

She quickly spoke up, no chance for him to interrupt as if she afraid that any pause will cost the truth.

…

Ran about to get up as Shinichi held her back, so convenient as her hand still trapped in his. He looked down at her small hand neatly nestle in his big one.

"You cant walk Ran" He has to thank Kazuha for creating this best excuse

"…"

"I will take you to wherever you want"

000

The couple now cuddled under the sakura tree in the garden. How marvelous the change in context did create an enormous evolution of your lovebirds. A leisure breeze trolled by, whirl her chocolate hair along with it. Inherently, Shinichi stole a glance at Ran and finally, could not tear his eyes off her. Her skin glowing reflected from a tint of red orange sunlight. Her hair dancing with the wind, her small hand occasionally raised up to brushed it back neatly. Her petite shoulder slightly trembled due to hint of coldness in the late afternoon. As a gentleman as he was, Shinichi wrapped his arm around her back, rest his hand on her clavicle, pulled her in.

"Lean against me, less cold"

Ran smiled and welcomed his caring embrace as they often shared as best friend. Casually, she took hold of his other hand and played with it.

"Hey, your hand is bigger than mine."

"Of course, baka. That's why mine can cover yours completely" He wrapped her hands neatly on his palm and involuntarily brought their intertwined fingers toward his lips but consciously, he stopped in mid-way and placed their hand on the early spot on his lap. Ran noticed the uneasy change on his facial expression. The cheerful vivid one has been replaced by the downcast glance at the ground and the insecure silence hanging between them. She tried to resume their carefree conversation earlier.

"What's the point of yours can cover mine?"

_My Ran is always innocent and childlike like this._

Shinichi smiled at his childhood sweetheart. Ran had no idea what's going on in his mind. And now she forced him to say it out but was it also the thing that he wanted to tell her for a long time.

"Baka…" he breathed out softly "… You see, not only my hand but also the whole of me… I…me…" he turned away searching for words "…I mean, obviously, I 'm bigger than you so that I can protect you."

His cheeks burnt to the ardent level of red. Did he just imply that to protect her, his big body could cover hers completely as well? _Oh Kami_. Closed his eyes, Shinichi silently prayed to God, Ran will be too innocent to even think of that.

Ran had her eyes wide open, her mouth hang open then close again due to of speechless. She was in pure stunning state, astonished at his sweetness. Shinichi turned away, an attempt to hide the crimson slowly crawling on his cheeks. But Ran didn't let him get away, her curious innocent eyes attentively peek up at him.

"Stop staring at me…" he tenderly guided her head to rest comfortably on his shoulder while restlessly keep his gaze ahead, admired the beauty of nature.

"Shinichi…"

"…"

"Why's your face so red?"

"Baka, it's not. It 's because of the sunset"

He embraced her more vigorously as the strong wind trolled by and whispered huskily in her ears "…and stop thinking too much."

Ran was surrounded by Shinichi, overwhelmed by his musky scent, loving warmth and caring touch. His breath on her skin did swipe away the harsh chill from the wind, sending goosebumps over her arms and electrified wire across her spine. She felt the skin near the ears burning and aching for his touch. Ran blushed at her own thought about him; quickly shift her eyes to the magnificent display of nature. The sun descent from wavering tops of the tree to the uneven roofs of houses, gradually disappeared into the fluffy clouds, only left some tint of orange, yellow and red mix painting a colorful hue at the corner of the sky.

The serene of the sunset genuinely slowed down her heartbeat, calmed down her hormone. Ran sighed contently along with shaking her head. Over those years, he had not changed. Shinichi is still a swaggering and stubborn boy she used to know, yet caring and reliant at the same time. The familiar sense engulfed her blissfully. Ran closed her eyes and drift to her lalala land.

Shinichi himself enjoyed the easy silence with the dream girl in his arm. He didn't dare to ask for more. Their peaceful moment seem rare after that night and he treasure every precious second spending with her in his normal form. Without her constant asking is comfortable, he was not afraid to slip out the secret his heart had kept for years now. _But does it mean…?_ He looked down and found Ran sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Seeds of happiness 's blooming inside him. Heart's pumping elation through his veins and blood carried ecstasy over his body. She looked like an angel alive on Earth. Her eyelid barely closed, hid out those sparkling sapphire that challenged his courage to take a close-up at her face. Her cheeks still flushed madly maybe due to the effect of their closeness. Her lips was so full, painted a color of crimson and scarlet, luscious like a ripe cherry tempting him to taste…[Pause]… Shinichi struggled with his own battle. His sober rational mind was fighting fiercely with the insane persistent hormone. He tried hard to jerk away, shake off the fantasy in his mind. But sooner later, he gave up. He couldn't help any longer before allowing his gaze wander on her face again. Whichever direction he turned away, the sensation she evoked on him remained the same, like the feeling of her breath on his neck with every steady rise and fall of her chest. Her scent had driving him crazy and her fair skin glittered in the moonlight. Shinichi couldn't resist himself as he felt her smooth skin underneath his fingertips. His hand slightly stroked her cheeks, brushed over the cheekbone, and traced a long line from her jaw, past her chin, through her neck and end up at her collarbone. The fraction from skin on skin left him breathless, burning in desire and drowning in passion. He need Ran now, her scent, her breathe, her smoothness, her ect… all of her. He bent down, pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. His lips hovered above her ear. Shinichi had to gather all his strength to strain himself from nibbling her earlobe before his masculine whisper ring in her ear.

"Ran…" his hoarse voice whisper her name

"…for a long time… " his head carefully placed on top of hers

"…I have been in love with you." His lips tenderly brushed against her forehead

His heart skipped a beat. Time paused for a second. Everything was freezing, to let him savor the moment of his lips on her skin. Does it get sweeter, hotter or fiercer after him vowing those words?

Something tugged at his elbow, hesitantly climbed up his arm. Her small hand carefully circled around his wrist. Shinichi felt Ran lightly leant against his touch.

"Ran…?"

After a glance at those slim fingers around his wrist, Shinichi looked at the girl snuggling closer to him.

Ran slowly reopened her eyes, slightly adjusted her pupil to the source of light and took in a full view of his face. He's so close. She could felt their breath mingle, could saw her reflection in his eyes. These sapphire orbs gained a darker shade of deep blue sea, conveyed waves of emotions unknown to Ran but captured her heart completely. He's so close, just an inch apart but Ran didn't dare to cross the small distance and meet him… He's so close. His face filled up her sight; all the lines the features were flawless, gorgeous and artistic as if exquisitely craved by the hand of God. His perfection was irresistible. Her hand moved on its own, deliberately yet shyly touched his angelic face.

"Why don't you tell me when I'm awake?"

"Ran!" his hand cover hers, the one on his cheek."What's your answer?" his lips pressed against it.

"I think you've already known?"

"I need a confirmation." He looked her straight in the eyes, determined yet passionate, sharp yet sparking, demanding yet pleading the same time. His gaze caress hers, gave her love, secure and courage to tilt her head up and met him in their first kiss.

The kiss was soft, gentle at the beginning. Their lips moved so ever innocently yet tentatively.

Shinichi almost explored at her initial advance, could not believe the incredible feeling of her lips on his. It tasted sweeter than the ripe cherry and even better than his favorite pie. Her lips was soft, moist and enchanted. Shinichi couldn't help but brush his lips against hers, create wave of elation spreading widely to his whole body and deeply to every cell in his system. Its intoxicated scent stirred up his calm mind. Its velvet feature trapped him in. He didn't wanna let go. He couldn't get enough of her. His hand still tangled in her hair, massaged her scalp, sneak behind her nape and pulled her in. His other hand straddled around her back, squeeze on the delicate fabric and drew her toward him. His shirt was tightly clutched in her hand as well. Shinichi felt her tremble fingertips over his heart, perhaps she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He carefully nibbled on her lower lip, slid further into her mouth, desperate to savor every drop of her sweetness and every bit of her scent.

In this perfect moment, he literary felt his step on top of the world and his mind floating to cloud nine.

Shinichi was kissing Ran.

==/==

###/Omake/###

"Ran, let me change the bandage for you"

"No, Shinichi … I …."

"You don't want me to do it?"

"…"

Shinichi lay Ran down on the bed and prepare to change the bandage for her. Ran lay there vulnerable, her breath grasp as Shinichi's finger touch the inner of her thigh. She turned away, ignored how fast the entire blood vessel racing and painting her cheeks with deep crimson. Shinichi has his cheeks on flame as well, but he dared to glance at the gird lying fragile uneasy underneath his hands.

After replacing a new band-aid on the last spot on her cheek, Shinichi pulled the blanket and tugged it nicely under her chin.

"Ran… take a rest" He kissed her forehead. As he about to pull back, Ran caught his arm, caused their faces nearly crushed on each other. His hot breath made her face flushed even harder but she pushed ahead her insecure, wanting a reassure from him or maybe it just hurt her heart to know.

"Will you be here when I wake up" Ran look up at Shinichi, her eyes pleading and sad at the same time. He couldn't refuse her, couldn't break her right now with the truth. But he truly mean it when he said "I always by your side but you didn't notice" he stroke her cheeks.

"Shinichi what do you mean?" he tugged a strand behind her ears, taking her hands in his.

"Sleep tight , koishii *" he kiss her again. "You're always here" Shinichi place their intertwined palm on his heart and kiss her hand softly.

Ran fell asleep with her hand trapped in his.

000

Ran woke up to find that there was only her in the room. Tear streamed down her face. _Baka liar. What's always beside me? _

In the middle of her rants of hating him, her phone buzzed. Ran took the phone and leant against the window, her back facing the entrance door.

"Moshi, moshi"

"Are you awake?"

"Shinichi?"

"What's wrong with your voice? Are you crying?"

"Baka, where are you?"

"Don't tell me you feel uneasy without me there"**

"Baka"

She heard his laugh in the phone and echo in the room. A pair of strong arms sneaks around her waist and pull her close.

"Who's the baka now?" Shinichi leant down and whispered in her ear.

His thumb wiped her tears away "Baka, what are you panic about… Am I right that you feel uneasy …?

She smacked his arm "Who make you think that?"

"Because I feel uneasy as well when you not around "his head rest peacefully on her shoulder, his nose buried in her hair, snuggled deeper in her neck, send shiver to her skin by open mouth kisses.

"Then…why you always away…?" her voice so soft and tender but it did weigh down the mood, like salt to his stomach, thorn to his heart.

"Ran" his breath played across her skin, inhaled deeply. His hand cupped her cheek, turned her face gently until his forehead rest against hers "If wishes could come true, I would write everyday to fairies and ask them keep this moment…forever."

"…"

"I always wish I can always…"

"Always ?" Ran grew impatient

"…Have you in my arm." He stared deeply in her eyes when vowing those words. For a while, Ran couldn't ignore the fervent heat burning inside her. She turned away to break the eye contact. Shinichi took this chance and draw her closer to him. She fit perfectly against him, her curve chest against his toned one. Ran still dazed by the change of their position and didn't noticed that Shinichi lifted her chin up and claimed her lips with his.

### End###

A/N:

* Koishii (adj) mean for the one you love and caring Japanese. According to English, I should use a noun "Koibito" with equivalent meaning "lover or dear" but I just prefer the pronunciation of the adj.

** "Are you feel uneasy when I'm not there" [Shinichi to Ran] I took it from the trailer of DC Movie 17 ^^. Cant wait to see it but hope it better than M16 though

Finally, thank for reading my stories. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Bye, til' next time ;)


End file.
